


Silly Homos

by technicolorCarbon



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I still don't know, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, also maybe, i am so lost, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/pseuds/technicolorCarbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately Titled "In which Dave Strider misplaces his crush on John and projects it onto Bro instead, Bro likes him in a distinctively non-familial way, and John Egbert forever pines after his best bro while his father may or may not desire said best bro’s older brother, and they all end up with someone a bit different than they were expecting, but only after a series of odd initial relationships."</p><p>In which the alternate title is a highly accurate summary of the story in question.</p><p>Will eventually expand beyond this single chapter. It's all up in the air for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Homos

“You want Dave,” John says softly, switching his gaze from the TV screen to Bro’s face. “Don’t you?”

Bro doesn’t look at him.

John doesn’t speak again, giving the older Strider time to come up with something yo say before pushing him on. “You know he wants you, too.”

He stirs slightly. “Yeah.”

John gives a tiny smile, and asks, “Are you gonna get into a relationship?”

Bro turns to him, unreadable beneath his shades and hat. “Kid, that’s  _illegal_. Not to mention incredibly fucked up besides.”

His smile expands into a full-out grin, and Bro feels like wincing from the wattage. “But you two really do like each other! Who cares if it’s illegal, or if it’s messed up? Besides, I’m sure the two of you could avoid being found out, if you wanted.”

Bro meets his eyes. “You like him too.”  
John hesitates, smile slipping. “Of course I do. He’s my best friend!”

The blonde tips his shades down, and John fixes his attention to Bro’s knee.

“Yeah. Kinda.”

Judging by his tone, ‘kinda’ is code for ‘a metric fuckton’.

He leans back in his chair, almost like he’s expecting Bro to say something else. He obliges, however reluctant he is to speak.

“Then  _why_?”

John hugs his knees to his chest. “He doesn’t know I like him. And even if he did, it wouldn’t matter. He likes you, not me. I figure if he’s gonna be with somebody, it should at least be someone who’ll make him happy. And you do that. So why not?”

“Doesn’t what’s good for him factor into that at all?”

John bites his lips as he looks at Bro. “Sometimes happiness isn’t achieved by what’s best for you. But I think being happy always wins.”

Bro shoves his shades into his hair, and lets his head tip onto the back of the couch, none too gently. “Doesn’t matter. I’m not doing that to him. He’s screwed up enough already.”

He frowns. “But you can’t just ignore your feelings like that!”

Bro leans forward swiftly, orange eyes finding and holding John’s blue ones. “And what do you suggest I do about that? Switch my attentions to someone else?”

John’s tongue runs over his lips briefly, and he barely moves. “Maybe.”

Bro moves closer, head tilting a fraction, almost predatorily. “It’s not gonna be a happy relationship.”

John dips his head a bit. “Probably not.”

No matter which one of them initiated the kiss, neither of them is ending it. Bro is merciless, bruising John’s lips with the force of his own, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

John grunts softly and twists his head to the side, tongue already probing the shallow teeth marks Bro had left. “We’re both using each other.”

He’s stated the entire basis of their relationship in 5 words.

Bro feels his lips twist up a bit, and he inclines his head. “Cold. But completely true.”

John reaches up and tugs Bro down onto him, bringing their mouths together again. There’s an icy fire between the two of them, something that hadn’t been there before. They both wanted the same person, but couldn’t have him, so they resorted to drowning their true feelings in a mindless, painless relationship.

Well, not exactly painless. But certainly less painful than any other option.

Bro’s arms settle around John, not quite holding him, more like braces so he doesn’t crush the kid. John’s hands, in turn, hover uncertainly over Bro’s hips. He’s almost decided to settle them on his waist when the door behind them cracks open, and Bro jolts away with an odd look in his eyes. “Dave.”

Dave stands in the doorway, pale, but still poker-faced. “Sup.”


End file.
